falling for you
by be happy50
Summary: tris is a normal teenager, four is famous, one day four comes back in his old town and goes to school again, that happens to be the same school as tris goes to, will they fall in love or hate each other.


"Tris wake up." Someone yelled at me, I opened up my eyes and saw my best friend Christina.

"What the hell are you doing here Christina?" I asked kind of irritated because I hated waking up so early.

"I have such great news Tris and you're going to love it." She yelled, Christina always yelled it was kind of annoying but she was my best friend so I had to life with it.

"Ok, tell me what the news is, who let you in by the way it's so early?" I asked

"Last week your mom gave me an extra key."

"Wait what did my mom give you keys for my house?"

"Yeah, she said that it would be easier because then I didn't have to wake her up in the morning." Christina said, I swear my mom is crazy, now Christina is going to wake me up every morning.

"Ok, tell me the news."

"Four is going to our school everyone is talking about it, this is so awesome I hope we're able to talk to him today, maybe we're going to be friends with him, Tris are you even listening?" Cristina yelled

"Christina stop yelling and who is four?"

"Tris, you're so stupid I mean, there's only one person called Four in this world." Of course I knew who four was I just couldn't believe it.

"Why would he go to our school, we live in the middle of nowhere?"

"They say he grow up here, Tris why aren't you as existed as I'm." Christina yelled

"Maybe it's because I don't like him as much as you and probably every teenager on earth does."

"Tris are you crazy, he's perfect." Christina said

"No he isn't he's mean and arrogant to everyone and he thinks he's better then everyone on this planet."

"So he's hot, he can dance, sing, act and he's a model if I was like him I would also think I'm better than everyone else."

"You know what I'm going to get ready for school and you can wait here or just have breakfast down stairs or something."

After I could ready me and Christina picked up al, our best gay friend and drove to school, the whole ride to school Christina and al where talking about four and how perfect he was and how the where going to introduce them self, like four is waiting for a bunch of teenage girls and gay guys asking for his attention, I just didn't say anything it wasn't like I hated him, I mean he's hot and really talented but I just didn't like his character, he was just so mean and rude to people that only tried to help him.

Al, Christina and I walked in school to our lockers that were in the same hallway, when we arrived we could see a bunch of girl standing around a locker, I was so irritated because it was the locker next to mine and I really had to get my English book, so I decided to just walk to my locker and trying to get my book.

"Great, that you guys are standing here but I have to crap my English book out my locker." I yelled at the girls in front of my locker.

"Oh look who's here, well let me tell you Tris none of us is going to move for you." Lauren said, Lauren was my neighbor, when we were younger we were friends but that changed when we went to high school, since then we hated each other

"Lauren, just tell your freaking friends to move because I need my book, I will get detention if I come empty-handed in class."

"We aren't leaving." Ok fine I really didn't look forward to detention, because then I had to sit in the same classroom as all the bad boys and football players that were friends with Lauren and hated me.

English was a total disaster and of course like I expected I got detention after school.

It was lunch time, my favorite time of the whole school day, the food in our cafeteria wasn't that bad it was pretty good actually, I got a muffin, some juice and a sandwich, I saw that al already sat on our table.

"Tris I heard you got detention after school, because that stupid slut Lauren didn't let you grab your English book." al said

"Yeah, I really don't look forward to detention."

"Poor thing, but the good news is nobody besides you got in detention yet so you don't have to sit in the same classroom as Will, Eric, Peter."

"Al, is this supposed to make me feel better that even the worst people don't have detention today?"

Before he could say something Cristina yelled something at us "What did you say, you talk kind of fast and stop yelling." Al said

"I said that I saw him and he said hey of course after I said it."

"Who said hey?" I asked  
"Tris don't play stupid I mean four."

Al started jumping "No way he really said hey, I wish he said it back to me, I didn't even got the chance to see him."

"I know I'm so lucky and he's so hot even more gorgeous then on TV." Christina yelled while jumping from excitement, the only thing I though was 'wow he said hey' what a big deal.

"Oh my god you guys I forgot to tell you guys the most excited thing."

"Wow something more exciting than a guy that greets you." I said on the most sarcastic way

"Yeah, what can be more exciting than that?" al said but he didn't mean it sarcastic like I did.

"Well, are you guys ready for this because I cried pretty long after I heard this."

"Yeah just say it." I said

"Well we have P.E. with Four." Christina yelled

"Yeah." I said without excitement, I looked at Al who was freaking out.

"Al are you ok?" I asked, suddenly he started to jump and scream "Al what is going on?" I asked confused, Christina was also jumping and I was so embarrassed to be friends with them because people looking at our table and were giving us weird looks.

"Tris, you really don't understand do you?" he asked

"No I don't."

"Tris, I'm going to see him shirt less and we're all going to see him playing sports."

"Why would you see him shirt less we have to wear a uniform for P.E."

"Tris, you know I have to change into my uniform in the boy's locker room, so does he."

"Ugh, pervert."

The whole conversation ally was looking down at her phone as if she saw a rainbow "Why are you smiling at your phone Christina?" I asked

She started crying, this time I decided to don't ask anything and just encore it and wait for her to answer.

"He broke up with his girlfriend that means four is single, don you know what that means, we have 0.01% change he's going to hook up with us, oh and that's not everything." Her and Al were freaking out.

"You know what, I'm going to my locker, because I need to crab some books before Lauren is in front of my locker again." I started walking to my locker, I arrived at my locker and heard Christina and Al laughing behind me, I turned around and saw them looking at the locker next to mine "What the hell is so funny and why are you guys staring at that locker like you just saw Four?"

"Because, that's Fours locker."

"No freaking way, now I'm never going to be able to crab my books anymore." I said irritated

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I won't be here often so you don't have to worry about people being in front of your locker." A deep voice said behind me, Christina and Al, I turned around and saw four standing in front of me he had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes, he had a perfect tan and he was wearing a beanie and a sweater with made him look really hot, I have to stop thinking that way he's a freaking famous actor, sing, and model why would he like me, I looked at Christina and Al, they were staring at him like he was some sort of Greek god.

"Thanks, it must be hard having so many people around you all the time."

"Yeah, first I liked it, especially all the girls but now I can't go anywhere without people screaming my name, asking for photos and autographs, I come home with a headache every day."

"Yeah, that sucks, don't worry I'm not going to scream or ask for autographs or photos, I'm not so sure about this two." Pointing to Al and Christina.

He laughed and said "Yeah, seems like they are fans of me I'm not sure about you." That sounded like he had a big ego, I thought about it, it would be kind of rude to tell him I don't like him but I think he already go that idea.

"Well I'm not a fan, but I don't hate you don't worry." I looked at him and for some sort of reason he looked kind of relieved that I told him that I wasn't a fan.

"Well it was really nice meeting you, it would be cool if we had some classes together, than I at least know someone, I didn't catch your name." he said

"That's because I didn't say my name jet but it is Tris, I heard we had P.E. together from these two over here." I said pointing to al and Christina.

"Oh, cool, well see you there then." He said while walking away, he didn't seem like the mean and rude person everyone is talking about, he seemed like a nice and cool kid.

"I think it's faith." Al said

"Yeah, they're meant to be." Christina said, so they could talk

"Were are you guys talking about?"

"Didn't you see how he was to you, he was nice, sweet and if there's one thing he isn't than it is nice and sweet more like mean, rude and selfish." Christina said

"Yeah, whatever, he was just nice to me because I didn't scream at him for photos or autographs, let's go we are going to be late for P.E." I said

**A/N: I just wanted to say that I make a lot of spellings and grammar mistakes, that's because I have dyslexia and I'm not from a country where they speak English, so if you're commenting please don't tell me that I make a lot of mistakes because I know that already, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
